Por culpa de Ron
by Ahvalon
Summary: Ron hace perder puntos a su casa, además de darle un no muy buen día a Snape.


—¡No! Debes quitar a Kattie.

—Ron, ya te dije que no voy a sacar a Kattie de su puesto, ella es la cazadora más rápida que tenemos— susurró Harry molesto por repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.

—5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por hablar en clase.

Harry y Ron, cuyas cabezas estaban casi pegadas la una a la otra mientras discutían sobre las estrategias del próximo partido de Quidditch, levantaron la vista hacia el profesor Snape y lo miraron con desagrado. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir algo, sabían que si le contestaban perderían al menos otros 15 puntos.

Durante los minutos siguientes se dedicaron a controlar su poción. Harry observó el caldero y luego el libro de pociones, y luego miró la poción otra vez. Supuso que algo estaba mal, pues la poción para Forúnculos debía tener un tono verdoso, verdoso color moco, y su poción era color marrón y olía mal.

El muchacho repasó la lista de ingrediente y las instrucciones de preparación, intentando averiguar en que se habían equivocado.

—Pero si quitas a Kattie, Dean quedaría como buscador y podríamos meter a Ritchie.

Harry suspiró y siguió revolviendo el caldero en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Debía revolver lentamente tres veces.

—Sabes que así tendremos el partido asegurado— insistió Ron, esta vez acompañando las palabras con un leve codazo.

—No Ron, no necesitamos dos golpeadores en este partido. Al menos no contra Hufflepuff. Además, es mejor tener más cazadores.

Desde su escritorio y con las manos enlazadas a la altura de la barbilla, Snape observaba a ambos Gryffindors. Ya habían estado cuchicheando antes, y quitarle puntos a esa casa siempre mejoraba su día.

—10 puntos menos para Gryffindor gracias a Potter y a Weasley.

Algunos de sus compañeros murmuraron un seco "ya cállense" seguido de varios bufidos, mientras que los de Slytherin reían sin disimulo.

Si Ron volvía a hablarle del partido del sábado lo golpearía con el cucharón. Por segunda vez Harry fijó la vista en el caldero. Leyó las instrucciones y los ingredientes por sexta vez, y por el tiempo que llevaba de cocción la poción debía ser color aguamarina y ligeramente espesa. Su poción seguía color marrón, tenía grumos y apestaba.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Harry haciendo un gesto hacia el pequeño frasco que sostenía su amigo.

—¿Eh? Ah, son bazos de murciélagos.

—¿Qué haces con eso en la mano?— Harry tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese pequeño frasco.

—Nada, iba a guardarlo. Ya eché al caldero la cantidad necesaria. Tres bazos, eran tres ¿No? Dime que eran tres— susurró Ron algo inquieto al ver la cara de su compañero.

—¡No, Ron! ¡Esta poción no lleva ese ingrediente!

Ron miró a su amigo con cara de espanto porque este había alzado la voz y ahora Snape estaba mirándolos con fastidio mientras se acercaba hacia ellos. Pronto la cara de espanto se convirtió en una expresión de asco, no solo por el primer plano del cabello de su profesor del que era testigo, sino también por el olor nauseabundo que tenía la poción.

El profesor Snape también puso cara de asco, pues ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de los chicos como para que el aroma de la poción llegara hasta sus fosas nasales. Abrió la boca para, gustosamente, quitarle más puntos a esos dos ineptos cuando un ruido extraño comenzó a salir del caldero. Ni Harry, ni Ron tuvieron tiempo de cubrirse la cara ni Snape tuvo tiempo de cerrar la boca antes de que el caldero explotara y la poción los cubriera desde la cabeza hasta la cintura.

Un humo gris, denso y apestoso se esparció por el aula obligando a los alumnos a salir del lugar rápidamente. Ya todos estaban en el pasillo, tosiendo y arrugando a nariz, mientras Harry y Ron intentaban limpiarse los uniformes mediante hechizos, pero la cosa inmunda y pegajosa que habían cocinado no salía.

—¿Profesor?— llamó Parkinson.

Solo en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que Snape no había salido del aula. Harry y Ron se miraron sin saber si reír por haber ensuciado a Snape o preocuparse. Así que hicieron ambas cosas. Hasta que la silueta de su profesor comenzó a divisarse en la entrada del aula.

El profesor Snape era la personificación de la ira y la furia juntas.

—¡Potter! ¡Weasley!— dijo, con una voz tan suave que no presagiaba nada bueno, pero ¿Cuándo Snape había presagiado algo bueno para un Gryffindor?—10 puntos menos por hablar en clase, 20 por preparar mal la poción y 30 puntos menos por perturbar la clase y destruir el aula.

—Pero, profesor Snap..

—5 puntos menos por protestar.

—¡Pero si..!

—Otros 5 puntos menos y un mes de castigo ¿Vas a seguir hablando Potter?

Los chicos apretaron sus puños mientras la ira los carcomía por dentro. Snape dio por terminada la clase. Los Slytherin, que aún no cesaban de reír, despejaron el pasillo rápidamente, felices de salir de terminar la clase una hora antes.

Harry y Ron observaron a Snape, el cual se dirigía a su despacho. El profesor despedía humo gris y un apestoso olor a cada paso que daba, mientras le quitaba puntos a cada alumno que se le quedaba mirarlo. Ambos magos se miraron unos segundos antes de explotar a carcajadas mientras le daban la espalda a Snape para dirigirse a su sala común.

Allí, parados y haciendo una barrera estaban sus propios compañeros gryffindors, con su mejor amiga a la cabeza. La muchacha estaba de brazos cruzados y su pie derecho repiqueteaba contra el suelo. Harry y Ron conocían esa miraba. Si bien Snape les había quitado muchos puntos y los había castigado por un mes, lo peor estaba por llegar: aún debían sobrevivir a un sermón de parte de Hermione.


End file.
